


At UNIT gates

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Little piece celebrating the announcement of Jodie Whittaker as the new Doctor.





	At UNIT gates

The soldier’s thoughts were interrupted by a young blond woman knocking the glass of his cabin.

‘Good morning Ma'am. May I serve you any assistance.’

'Ma'am? I’m still accustoming myself to that one. I would like to see Kate Stewart if she’s available.’ The woman answered.

'Yes, she’s here. I need some identification before let you pass.’ 

'Of course, here you have.’ The woman gave him what for his surprise, was an old UNIT identification card issued in the 70s to a John Smith- a middle aged white haired man.

'Sorry, ma'am, but I need your identification, not your grandfather’s.“

'My what? Oh, yes, I need to renew it. Procrastination, isn’t it? You leave something for tomorrow and the next time you know, a millenium has passed. Just call Kate Stewart and tell her that The Doctor is here, she’ll explain later.’


End file.
